


Shuck-facebook

by The_Maze_Writer



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Maze_Writer/pseuds/The_Maze_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what it would be like if the Gladers had phones and Facebook!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuck-facebook

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Basically this story is a bunch or sketches about if the Gladers and phones and Facebook. I hope you find it funny! :D

Thomas is in the Maze with Minho

Chuck: Oh when's your marriage?

Newt likes this

Minho: What the shuck? This is our job slint head.

Thomas likes this

Newt: Wait, you guys are texting while running?

Thomas: Yeah, we've never dropped out phones once.

Newt: Ok, That's impressive

Thomas and Minho like this

Chuck: Seen any Grievers?

Minho: Dude, if we had seen any Grievers, do you think we'd be texting you?

Chuck: Well, I guess not, but they did come out a few times in the day right? Like when the stung Gally and Ben. And when they tried to get Newt-

Newt: Shut up Chuck!

Thomas and Minho like this

…

Thomas the Tank Engine: SOMEONE CHANGED MY NAME! Who is this "Thomas the tank engine" anyway? Some kind of entertainment I can't remember? It seems familiar….

Jumping of the Maze walls: What the shuck? WHO CHANGED MY NAME? IT WAS FUNNY WHEN IT WAS TOMMY BUT NOT ME.

Wee little fat boy: Ok, this is just cruel.

Sarcastic Asian: I'm pretty sure my name is racist.

Wee little fat boy: Newt? Why does your name say that?

Jumping of the Maze Wall: Uh, no reason…

Thomas the Tank Engine: WHO DID THIS?!

Sarcastic Asian: The creators?

Rat-man: What? No…..

Sarcastic Asian: Who the heck are you?!

Rat-man: No one…

Ratman has left the conversation.

Sarcastic Asian: Who even added him to begin with?

Jumping of the Maze walls: Who bloody cares? Let's add the others to see if their names have been changed too.

Thomas the Tank Engine, Sarcastic Asian, and Wee little fat boy like this

Jumping off the Maze walls added Bossy, Zit-face, Food poisoning, Unnatural eyebrows and Mouth breather

Thomas the Tank Engine: Teresa?

Mouth breather: I do not breathe out my mouth!

Sarcastic Asian: Then why is it always open?

Mouth breather: …Your name suits you.

Thomas the Tank Engine, Jumping of the Maze walls, and Wee little fat boy like this

Wee little fat boy: Who else is here?

Bossy: I resent this.

Jumping off the Maze walls: Alby?

Bossy: Yep.

Sarcastic Asian: Haha that's great!

Bossy: I'm gonna throw you off the cliff Minho.

Sarcastic Asian likes this

Zit-face: Offensive.

Wee little fat boy: Who are you?

Zit-face: Winston.

Wee little fat boy: Join the club buddy.

Food Poisoning: One time!

Thomas the Tank Engine: Frypan?

Food Poisoning: Yeah! And I only gave you guy's food poising once!

Jumping off the Maze walls: Once was enough. We were sick for days.

Food Poisoning: It was an accident!

Thomas the Tank Engine: So that just leaves Gally.

Unnatural eyebrows: Wow, what a smart guy you are, huh Greenie?

Jumping of the Maze walls: Yep, that's Gally alright.

Thomas the Tank Engine, Sarcastic Asian, Wee little fat boy, and four others like this.

…

Ava Paige: No Mr. Janson, it's to evil.

Janson: It'll be fine Ava, don't worry.

Ava Paige: But they'll be scared for life!

Janson: Nah, it won't. But it'll produce some interesting brain wave results.

Ava Paige: But the Twilight movies are child abuse and-

Janson: It'll be fine Ava. And anyway, they deserve it.

Ava Paige: No one deserves to see Twilight Janson, not even the worst criminals.

Janson: Oh, shut up Ava, it'll work well. You'll see.

…

Wee little fat boy: AH MY EYES!

Thomas the Tank Engine: THEY BURN!

Sarcastic Asian: WORST. MOVIE EVER. THE ONE TIME WE ARE ALLOWED TO SEE A MOVIE IT HAS TO BE THE TWILIGHT SERIES?!

Jumping off the Maze walls: Surly this counts as child abuse.

Wee little fat boy: BELLA HAS RESTING BITCH FACE.

Thomas the Tank Engine: Yeah! I mean how stupid was that? Bella is the stupidest shank is the world! She's a total mouth-breather and she fell in love with shovel face!

Sarcastic Asian: Is that what you're calling Edward?

Thomas the Tank Engine: Yes! Have you seen his jaw line? And the Jacob dude? WAS HE SHIRT HADICAPED?! LIKE SIRIOUSLY DUDE, PUT ON A SHIRT JEEZ.

Jumping off the Maze walls: Someone's jealous.

Thomas the Tank Engine: I am not jealous!

Jumping off the Maze walls: Whatever you say Tommy.

…

Minho: Hey, our names are back to normal.

Newt: Great observation. Shuck-face.

Thomas: Thank god.

Newt: What a minite, didn't Alby say your not supposed to text and run.

Minho: ….maybe….

Newt: I'm coming to get your bloody phones

Chuck: Thomas, Minho, run!

…

Chuck: LET IT GOOOOOO

Thomas: LET IT GOOOOO

Teresa: No! Don't you dare start this again!

Minho: CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE.

Newt: LET IT GOOOOO LET IT GOOOOOO

Teresa: I mean it guys!

Thomas: THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE

Chuck: HERE I STAND

Minho: IN THE LIGHT OF DAAAAAYYYYYYY

Newt: LET THE STORM RAGE OOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

Chuck: (Teresa, your line.)

Teresa: ….

Teresa: The cold never bothered me anyway.

Chuck: YAY!

Teresa: I can't believe you guys liked Frozen that much.

Minho: Of course we did! What's not to like?

Teresa: ~Faceplant~

…..

To: Creators.

I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to send "Frozen" down for us to watch. It wasn't. Now I'm stuck with a bunch of brain-washed idiots. You'd better pray I don't ever meet you. If I have to here "Do you want to build a snowman?" one more time, shit is going to go down.

Sincerely,

Teresa Agnes, Subject A1

…

Newt: Hello? Anyone there?

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU NEWT

Newt: What?

Fangirls: WE'LL MARRY YOU

Newt: I'm not that desperate…

Fangirls: OMG, you are so cute!

Newt: Uh, ok?

Fangirls: We can't wait to meet you! All 10,000 of us!

Newt is feeling creeped out

Newt to Minho

Newt: Help?

…

Alby: Wherever you go

Alby: Whatever you do

Alby: Whatever you plan

Alby: Wherever you run

Alby: Remember, Alby is watching you.

Newt: Bloody hell, the changing hit you hard didn't it?

Ably: Kinda

Newt and Minho like this

…

Thomas: TERESA WHAT DID I JUST SEE. WHY IS YOUR BED COVERED WITH BLOOD DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?

Minho: Wait, what?

Newt: Teresa's hurt?

Teresa: No, you idiots. I'm fine. Calm down Mama Newt.

Thomas and Minho like this

Newt: ~Hurrump~

Thomas: Teresa thank god you are ok, what happened?

Teresa: Uh, it's called a period.

Minho: Oh. Need someone to explain the menstrual cycle to you Thomas?

Minho: OMG Newt has turned bright red :'D

Thomas: What?! No! I know what that is!

Newt: Shut up Minho.

Thomas and Teresa like

Thomas: Teresa? Why are you so pale?

Teresa: Shit.

Minho: You're next to her?

Thomas: I was worried. Shut up.

Thomas: Teresa just ran into the bathroom holding her stomach.

Minho: COUGH girl problems COUGH

Thomas: ~Smacks Minho with virtual pillow~

Newt: ~Smacks Minho with virtual pillow~

Thomas: Shut up. She can't help it.

Minho is feeling sheepish

Newt: If she saw that you'd get kicked where the doesn't shine

Thomas and Teresa like this

Teresa: TOO LATE I SAW IT. MINHO YOU ARE DEAD.

Newt: Run Minho run

Thomas likes this

…

Newt has poked Thomas!

Minho has poked Thomas!

Chuck has poked Thomas!

Teresa has poked Thomas!

Thomas: Guys! Enough with the poking wars! They are so annoying!

Newt, Minho, Chuck, and Teresa like this

Minho: But they are so fun.

Newt: Where's your sense of fun Tommy?

Thomas: IT DIED WHEN I WOKE UP IN TERESA'S BRA

Chuck: Haha I remember that

Thomas: THAT WAS YOU?!

Minho: Run Chuck Run!

…

Minho: #Iamherenoneedtofear

Chuck: #Iamhungry

Newt: Stop with the bloody hashtags!

Thomas: #Hashtag

Thomas: #Ijustusedhashtag

Minho: #I'mnevergettingboredofthis

Newt: STOP IT

Chuck: #Useahashtagandwe'llstop

Thomas: #It'stheonlyway

Newt:…..Uh! Fine!

Newt: #StopbeforeIkillyouall

Minho: #Wewin

….

Thomas: :) (Happy)

Minho: ;) (Winks)

Thomas: :( (Mad Minho it weird)

Newt: :D (Think's its funny)

Thomas: :'( (Friends are laughing at him)

Minho: :P (Stop being sensitive Tom)

Thomas: :/ (Hurrump)

Newt: ^_^ (Thinks it's funny they are talking Emoji's)

….

Minho: Thomas!

Thomas: What?

Minho: I just had the best idea! Let's go take a selfie with a griever!

Thomas: That sounds like the worst idea ever, but for some reason, I'm in. I could do with some excitement.

Minho: Yes!

Thomas: So, where are we going to find a griever?

Minho: We'll have to listen for one.

Thomas and Minho are looking for a griever.

Thomas: Wait! Shhhhhh! Is that one now?!

Minho: Holy klunk! There's one in sector seven!

Thomas: So what's the plan?

Minho: On the count of three, we're going to run up to the griever, pose, then you are going to take the picture.

Thomas: Alright.

Newt is Online.

Newt: Hey guys- WAIT WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

Thomas: Minho said we're going to take a selfie with a griever.

Newt: MINHO YOU STUPID SHANK

Minho: Wow Newt, feeling the love :'(

Minho: On three Thomas

Newt: WHAT?!

Minho: One.

Newt: Don't do it Tommy, don't you bloody do it!

Minho: Two.

Newt: Minho, I swear to god…..

Minho: Three

Newt: TOMMY, NO!

Thomas: Ok! Keep pace beside me! I'll take the pic when we stop!

Minho: TAKE IT! TAKE IT NOW!

Thomas: OH SHIT

Newt: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! TALK TO ME YOU STUPID SHANKS!

Thomas: Uh, we may, or may not, be being chased by the griever now.

Minho: Did you get the picture?

Newt: MINHO HOW CAN YOU CARE ABOUT A STUPID PICTURE, GET OUT OF THERE YOU TWO!

Thomas: Minho, I can't exactly check right now as I am too busy RUNNING FOR MY LIFE

Minho: Well you two don't have to shanks about it.

Thomas: May I remind you whose stupid idea this was?!

Newt: IF THE GRIEVERS DON'T KILL YOU, I WILL.

Minho: Stop worrying mom.

Newt: WELL YOU NEED SOMEONE TO LOOK AFTER YOUR IRRESPONSIBLE ASS. EXCUSE ME FOR HELPING YOU.

Newt: AND IF THAT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH, YOU TOOK THE GREENIE! HE DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER.

Thomas: I'll be fine Newt.

Newt: THE DOORS ARE GOING TO CLOSE IN THREE MINUTES YOU WON'T BE OK IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT OUT IN TIME.

Minho: Oh shit, it's that time already?

Thomas: ShitShitShitShitShit.

Newt: YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK

Newt: IF YOU TWO SLINTHEADS GET BACK, I AM PUTTING BOTH OF YOU INTO THE SLAMMER

Thomas: Fair enough

Minho: ~pouts~

Newt: DON'T YOU POUT AT ME YOUNG MAN

Thomas: Uh, Newt? You're hurting your case that you're not acting like our mother.

Newt: Oh, shut up. GIVE ME AN UPDATE, WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Minho: Good news and bad news.

Newt: TELL ME

Thomas: The good news is that we are close to the door.

Minho: The bad news is that the thing is on our tail and gaining speed.

Newt: I WILL KILL YOU BOTH IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT

Minho: We'll both be dead if we don't make it…..

Newt: NOT HELPING

Thomas: Ok, I can see the end.

Newt: I can see you!

Newt: AND THE GRIEVER HOLY SHIT THAT'S CLOSE

Minho: The doors are closing!

Newt: Five yards!

Minho: Thomas! On my say-so, dive!

Newt: Four yards!

Thomas: Ok! But the walls are like three feet apart!

Newt: Three yards!

Thomas: Ah!

Newt: Two yards!

Minho: Now!

Newt: One yard!

SLAM

Minho: We made it!

Thomas: Did you see the way the griever slammed into the maze walls?!

Newt: Thank god you two are alright!

Pause

Newt: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? YOU TWO ARE GOING IN THE SLAMMER.

Thomas: ~Whimpers~ Oh no…..

Minho: Did you get the picture?

…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that's the first chapter. If you want me to do more, please leave reviews, follows, favorites, ect. Feel free to leave suggestions and ideas in the comments!


End file.
